Untitled Fairytale
by starsinlove
Summary: Hermione and Draco graduate. They date. They fall in love. They marry. They have a daughter. How bad does it seem? R & R! My summaries suck eggs :P


Draco's eyelids fluttered open and he blinked rapidly in the bright, happy morning light. He rolled over on the sinking bed and smiled tenderly at Hermione, who was still snoozing, her hair spread all over the pillow. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He should probably get more sleep. After all, Hermione and Avery were both asleep and he had only gotten- what? - Four or five hours of sleep last night.

It seemed like he had only closed his eyes for a second before a small, light body pounced on him. He groaned and forced his eyes open to find his very amused eight-year-old daughter, Avery. Her glowing blonde locks were a slight mess and her blue-silver eyes were alight with delight and excitement.

"Daddy, it's time to go to the Burrow for the picnic," she said in a bell-like voice. Draco groaned again.

"Ugh. Sorry, Ave. How late is it?" He winced, thinking of what his best mate's wife, Ginny would do to him if he was two seconds late.

"It's eleven, Daddy," she replied. "Aunt Ginny told me that if we arrived one minute after one, she said she would strangle you." Avery giggled. She climbed over to her mother next, trying to shake Hermione awake while Draco shuffled to the bathroom.

"Oh, it can't be morning already," he heard Hermione moan as Avery ranted about going to the Weasleys'. His mouth twitched amusedly and soon had a full blown smirk on his face.

He heard quiet, dragging steps and then a head leaned against the small of his back. Draco laughed softly as he glanced in the mirror and saw the disheveled brown hair.

"Good morning, love," he greeted her. "You better get dressed and ready. You know you don't want to see Ginny strangle your beloved husband." Hermione snorted and moved next to him, grabbing her brush.

"Oh, hush," she scoffed. Draco smirked, walking back into the bedroom to change.

OoOoOo

"All dressed and ready, my dear," he whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. They had just finished a light morning snack- what was the point of having breakfast at twelve? Draco rested his head on Hermione's shoulder and stared at her through the bathroom mirror, effectively preventing her from doing her hair. Hermione pouted.

"Draco," she said exasperatedly. "If you can't see, I'm trying to tame my forest of hair." Draco frowned, scrutinizing her in the mirror.

"I like it just the way it is," he murmured. Hermione smiled at him through the mirror and turned in his arms.

"Why, thank you," she teased. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and stepped out of his arms, showing off her dress. Casual, grey, knit, but in Draco's eyes, it made her look stunning.

"Do I look okay?" She asked worriedly. "I hope I didn't mess up my make up." Draco growled and closed the space between them in one large stride. He captured her face in his pale hands.

"You spend all this time making yourself look over-the-top when I think you look absolutely perfect in jeans and a t-shirt," he groaned, then smirked. "Or… perhaps a little less than that." Draco winked and Hermione slapped his shoulder, blushing deep red.

Draco suddenly leaned in and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Hermione responded in an equally enthusiastic manner.

Quite suddenly, they heard quiet, pattering feet come towards their bedroom. This broke them up, Draco pulling himself away from Hermione with a slight pout. _What a child he is_, Hermione thought amusingly.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" A small voice trilled as the footsteps came closer. Avery ran into the bathroom, starting to pull on a slightly surprised Hermione.

"Ave, it's only half past twelve. What's the rush?" Hermione protested, though she let her daughter tug her into the living room. Draco chuckled into the now empty bathroom. What a lucky man he was. He, son of a very well-known Death-Eater, in no way deserved such a beautiful wife and lovely daughter.

A shrill shout of "Daddy!" snapped him out of his trance. He rushed to the living room, paranoid thoughts running through his head. The only thing he saw when he stopped in the living room was an exasperated Hermione, a cheery Avery, and a slightly- okay, more than slightly- impatient Ginny Potter.

"Come on!" Ginny trilled as soon as he entered the room. "Now or strangle time!" Draco combed his hand through his hair, heaving a long sigh.

"Ginny," he said, whining slightly. "You told Avery I had to one." Ginny snapped her fingers impatiently, taking Avery's hand and pulling Draco to the fireplace by an arm.

"You should know by now how I like my plans," Ginny laughed. Hermione joined in and Draco just grumbled. Avery seemed unaffected.

"Come on, Mummy, Daddy! When will we leave, Aunt Ginny?" Avery complained.

"Let's go then," Ginny piped, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. Ginny took Avery first, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Draco groaned. Hermione laughed softly, cupping his cheek.

"What's the face, love?" She asked amusedly, already knowing the answer.

"Ugh," Draco said, trailing his lips down her neck. "If it weren't for Ginny's little get-together, we could have the whole afternoon to ourselves, send Avery to the Zabinis' or something." Hermione gasped as Draco nibbled on her collarbone. Hermione sighed and pushed him away, looking almost sadly at the rejected pout on Draco's face. She gave a small smirk.

"As much as I want to continue," she started. "We should go before Ginny breaks your neck." Draco nodded, snatching Hermione's hand into his and Apparating to the Weasleys'.

As soon as they hit land, their ears were immediately filled with yells, loud laughing, and random talk. Draco gave a quick shake of his head.

"Should've known they were always this loud," he muttered disbelievingly. Hermione ignored him and went over to greet Mrs. Weasley. Draco slipped into the house after her, heading nowhere in particular. A hand landed on his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin. He whirled around and rolled his eyes when he saw it was Harry.

"Am I the only one you like to greet with a _slap_ on the shoulder, _Potter_?" He asked, feeling beyond irritated by his friend's way of greeting _just him_. Harry waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh, let it go, Draco," Harry smirked. Draco snorted.

"Sure, sure," he countered. Before Harry could say another thing, streams of Weasley children rushed in, calling Draco's name.

"Unca Dray!" Young Louis exclaimed, wobbling in.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Draco," Victoire said in a much more sophisticated manner. Draco had barely any time to reply before more calls rang through his ears.

"Hullo, Uncle Drake," Teddy chimed, slinging an arm round Victoire's shoulders.

"Uncoohhh!" Lily screeched, crawling in after Roxanne. Roxanne, Fred, Molly, and Lucy spared Draco and they all gave him a small wave and smile. James appeared at the door a second later, a cracked teacup floating by his ear. Albus followed, an annoyed look pointed towards the smirking James. Avery danced in after, prancing over to her father and then taking his hand. Pansy and Ron's twin girls skipped in late, but nonetheless, squealed and screamed Draco's name. Draco gave Harry a weary smile and crouched down to Lily and began to say hello… one child at a time.

Harry gave a quiet laugh. He had to give it to his best mate. Draco had an amazing amount of patience when it came to children.

OoOoOo

Meanwhile, Hermione was having a laugh with Ron and Pansy; she had missed them. A month could be a long time.

"My Merlin, 'Mia," Pansy gushed, upon seeing her and Avery. "Avery! You've grown so tall!" Avery gave a bright smile. She permitted Ron and Pansy to shower her with hugs and kisses- mainly from Pansy- then went to find her father, following the Potter boys. Ron excused himself while Pansy filled Hermione in on her store at Diagon Alley, Maîtresse de la Beauté.

"Business is booming and I have to thank you and Gin," Pansy smiled. "It was yours and her idea to have the maternity line. So many witches will have their child in style." Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Speaking of children," she started. "Where're the twins?"

"Right here," Ron boomed, Rose clinging to his hand and Alice to his hair. Hermione laughed at the sight.

Alice jumped down from her father's shoulders and gave Hermione a hug while her younger twin screamed a greeting.

"HEY THERE, Aunt 'Mione!" Rose squealed. Pansy blushed slightly and gave Rose a quiet "shh". Hermione smiled at the girls.

"It's fine," she assured Pansy. Hermione kneeled down to the twins. "Wow! You guys have grown so much taller! I can't believe I didn't see you guys for a month!" They giggled and babbled about the new thing they learned about called "make-up". Hermione smirked. Just like their mother. They spoke quickly and were soon dashing for the living room, where they heard all the children. When Hermione turned back to Pansy, she was bickering with Ron.

"…But Harry _said_-," Ron pouted.

"Harry said, Harry said. I'm not taking chances, love. I love Harry like a brother but I know him well. He can not guarantee you won't get drunk."

"Pans…"

"_Ronald_. Enough. You will enjoy the party without alcohol. That is final." Hermione snickered. Oh, how she loved this family.

OoOoOo

Ginny danced into the living room, stopping by the door where Harry was standing, leaning into the room and smirking when she saw Draco talking animatedly to Teddy. She turned her gaze to Harry and whispered "Lunch". Harry's eyes lit up, getting ready to walk out with Ginny. She gave him a pointed look then jerked her chin in Draco and the children's direction. Harry gave a shrill whistle and all eyes darted to him. He put a smirk on his face.

"If you don't want lunch that's fi-," Harry was interrupted by all of the kids dashing for the door. The room was emptied quickly, leaving the three adults chuckling.

"Damn those little Weasels," Draco muttered, smiling.

OoOoOo

Hermione collapsed on their bed hours later, exhausted after hours of hearing children squealing and the loud laughing of a slightly- _just_ slightly- drunk Harry.

Draco walked in with just some silk black pants, showing off his Quidditch muscles. Draco smirked knowingly at his exhausted wife.

"I see you had a good time," he muttered, climbing onto the soft bed beside her, her back to him. He snaked his arms around her and she turned in his arms, sighing and cupping his face.

"Of course I did," she replied earnestly. "You were there, Ave and all the girls… Just a little… too loud for my taste. Of what a drunk Harry and a set of twins that take on Fred and George's talent…" She gave a smirk. Draco gave a quiet chuckle, tightening his arms.

"Amazing, that explosion. And Alice is only seven!" He murmured gleefully. Hermione gave him a light slap on the shoulder. After they had eaten lunch all together, Alice had set a pile of parchment on fire. It, apparently, had been Victoire's eight page, Charms essay. The rest was not super pretty, considering that Victoire was very moody and that Rose joined in later.

"It was horrible," Hermione sniffed disdainfully. "Vic had to do all of that over again… She somehow reminds me of myself… always pushed around… getting my essays burned up by _someone_." Draco put on the most innocent smile he could muster. Hermione raised an amused eyebrow. Draco's smile instantly changed to a smirk. He rolled over so that he was laying over Hermione, careful to place his weight on his elbows.

"Well," he purred, smirking as she shivered. "I think I made it up for you with the past few years of… pleasure. And I gave you the cutest little blonde girl you could ever hope for." Hermione laughed.

"Speaking of blonde children," she started, moving his hand to her stomach. "You said you always dreamed of a baby boy." Draco's eyes widened, his mouth sliding open.

"You mean-,"

"Close your mouth, love. You can't even count the amount of mosquitoes on a night in England," she teased. Draco closed his mouth and a blinding smile lit his face and he kissed Hermione with all his passion.

"I'm sorry. I just had a moment of shock and, Merlin, I can't even tell you how excited I am to have another screaming, blonde bundle to spoil," he murmured, trailing his lips down her neck while Hermione laughed.

"No more spoiling, baby," Hermione chided, though she smiled. Draco pulled away from her neck and flashed an animated smile.

"How far along are you?" He asked. "How did you find out? And where will-?" Hermione pressed a finger against his lips.

"Hush, darling," she laughed. "One thing at a time." Draco kissed her knuckles.

"Sorry, love," he said, giving a small smirk. "I'm just so happy." Hermione couldn't help another smile.

"It's alright, Draco," she replied. "I suppose I should answer your questions…?" Draco dropped her hand and looked at her innocently.

"Okay, fine, fine," she said. "It's been about two months. Ginny has a sixth sense for knowing when a woman is pregnant." She winked. Draco raised an amused brow them smirked.

"How do you want to celebrate, my lady?" He teased.

"However you see fit," Hermione replied innocently. Draco laughed the growled, pushing up against her.

"Well then you're going to be here for a while." What a wonderful fairytale life was turning out to be with a Malfoy.


End file.
